


In The Ruins Of Zanarkand

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when dreams become reality there are worries and doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Ruins Of Zanarkand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Final Fantasy X, Tidus/Yuna: rediscovery - In the ruins of Zanarkand they figured out how to love each other again.

Tidus stood in the shallow pool looking up at Yuna. She had changed so much in the last two years, the Yuna of then wouldn't have given him that shove. She was more lighthearted now and had grown beyond him.

Sure they had done some growing up together during their journey to destroy Sin, but now, Tidus couldn't help but wonder if they could still be together. The Fayth had given him life again, to stay with her, to be her dream become reality, but had the Fayth really given her the dream she wanted or was her dream only nostalgia and she now longer needed a seventeen year old Blitzball player from a place never truly existing in Spira.

Water splashing all over him startled Tidus from his thoughts. Yuna had jumped down into the water with him, she smiled at him happily.

"Heh, you really got more mischievous, you wouldn't have done this two years ago."

He shook himself getting some of the water on Yuna.

"What's a little more water, you were completely wet already."

"Yeah, and whose fault was that?"

When the playful light in Yuna's eyes dimmed, he tried to think of something to cheer her up again, he hadn't wanted his gloomy mood affecting her. Before he could say a thing, she hugged him, holding him close, her voice was serious when she spoke.

"See, you are still here. I was rough and you are still here, I'm cherishing you and you are still here."

He put his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. She wasn't finished yet with whatever she had to say.

"But, I wonder, did I really do the right thing? I wished for you to be with me and the Fayth granted me that. I don't even know if you want to stay with me, you tried so hard to reach Zanarkand and the world you had known. You were always at my side and helped me when I needed it, but now, I have caught you here in a world you knew so little about two years ago, a world that's changed so much it might be another new world now.

"And I changed, too. I'm not the Yuna you taught to whistle to. I'm not the Yuna you danced with under the waters of Macalania, I'm not the Yuna you said goodbye to. Maybe you don't like this new me."

She tightened her grip.

So she had similar worries to his. He kept thinking about her words while stroking her hair.  
He had had good friends in Zanarkand, friends he would never see again. Friends he would never get to laugh with or talk about the latest Blitzball tournament. They'd never again sit in the big stadium, criticizing or praising the other teams.

It seemed so strange to stand in the ruins of a Zanarkand which had once been like his Zanarkand, there was still so much destruction around here, but on the journey to this place, he had seen the hard work in other parts of Spira. With Sin defeated once and for all, the people had begun to build a new world for them to live in. The whole process probably wasn't without trouble, but things were as they were and everybody tried to make their own dreams come true.  
Finally he came to a decision.

Tidus took Yuna by the shoulders and she looked up at him, worry and uncertainness showing in her eyes.

"There many things and people I can never go back to, but that's the same for almost everybody else in Spira who lost their loved ones and homes to Sin over and over again. All those people, they made new friends and created new things. I made many friends on our journey.

"You know, I never saw anything but Zanarkand. When I came here everything was so different and even if I had gotten back to my Zanarkand, all those places and people would have stayed with me. I would have liked to see more of all the different cultures and traditions, I suppose now there are even more things to learn about.

"You have changed, but when I look into your eyes, I see the same I always saw. You are Yuna but different. I think I'd like to get to know this new Yuna. I'd probably like her just as much as I liked the old Yuna."

He could see a great weight being lifted of her, she gave him a brilliant smile.

"I'm glad."

"So, how about getting to know you again. Is that thing real?"

He tucked at her overly long, wrapped up strand of maybe hair. She gave him a playful look.

"Why don't you unwrap it to find out."

☙End❧


End file.
